The Last GoodBye
by gargz
Summary: Set after the series finale Veronica says good bye to Logan. Oneshot


**The Last Goodbye **

**Summary- Set after the unfortunate series finale. Veronica says her goodbyes before she goes away for her internship. She has one Last Goodbye before she leaves. One shot.**

**Author- **gargz

**Declare- I do not own any of these characters…but these are my words.**

When she got the letter telling her that she got the internship at the FBI, she couldn't have been happier. When she told her father, Wallace, Mac and Piz she could see the pride and happiness all over their faces. That happiness was soon followed by guilt and sadness, she knew that soon she would be leaving the ones she loved behind. It wasn't an option of whether or not she was going to take it, she knew she had too; she knew she needed sometime away from Neptune, and this was her chance.

Saying goodbye to her friends was hard, especially Wallace, they had been through so much together, he was like a brother to her and she hated leaving him behind. Her most tearful goodbye was to her father of course. The man that did everything in his power to protect her and love her unconditionally, just thinking about saying goodbye to him again was enough to make her cry.

She had one last goodbye to make before she left. It was the one she was dreading the most. Her last goodbye was to none other than Logan Echolls. Their past and future was always a very complicated thing. She hadn't really spoken to him in awhile, after the incident with Piz and the sex video she needed time before she could fully allow herself to be friends with him again. Her first idea was to just leave and say nothing at all, but Piz convinced her other wise. She doesn't owe him anything, but because of there past she felt that it was only right to say goodbye in person. So that's where she was now, sitting in front of his Hotel trying to decide if she should just call him and say goodbye, or go in person.

As she walks out of the elevator she is hit with flashbacks of their time together, the moments that have happened with them. She remembers coming out of Duncan's room one night and seeing Logan coming out of another to later find out that he had been sleeping with Kendall Casablanca's, that hurt, than to have him comment on her sex life with Duncan, but what hurt the most was the day after Alternate-Prom when Logan went on about their love being epic and that his heart was only broken once and it was by her. Then when she did work up enough courage to confront him she found out that he didn't remember, and it wasn't that he slept with Kendall, it was that he didn't remember what he said, and for the rest of the night she was left with this feeling. The feeling that she couldn't live without him, that even just a summer apart was enough to make her forgive him for everything he'd done and just take him back.

She gave herself a minute to catch her breath before she knocked on his door. She waited a minute before he came to the door. He was shocked to see her there, and she was shocked at how good he looked. She knew Logan was a good looking guy…hot even, and going almost a month without seeing him really made her forget how beautiful this tortured boy really was.

"Veronica…hi…what are you doing here" Logan asked, he couldn't get the shocked look out of his face or his voice, he hadn't seen her in like a month, he didn't realize it felt much longer.

"Hey…umm…sorry to just show up but I just wanted to say bye…before I left. If…if you're busy I can just leave, it's no big deal". Veronica was praying that he was alone; she didn't think she could stand to see him with another girl, even though she was technically still with Piz.

"No…no it's just me. Come in." Logan invited her in. He lead them to the couch where they both sat down, awkward silence took over. Logan was the first to break it.

"Umm…you said you came by to say goodbye…you going somewhere?"

"Uh…yea actually I got an internship at the FBI and I'm going to be gone for 12 weeks. And I know we didn't technically end things on the best of terms but I just felt like I owe you a goodbye". Veronica finished.

"Veronica that's amazing. An internship at the FBI, they'd be happy to have you". Logan was really happy for her, but on the inside he was hurting, her coming over to say goodbye, felt like the sort of goodbye you say to someone that you plan to never see again, he was hoping that this wasn't that kind of goodbye. "So what does this mean now. Are you coming back, because this sounds like a goodbye- I'm never going to see you again?" Is this what this is, our last goodbye?" Logan asked, the more questions he asked the more angry he got, he was terrified of what her answer was going to be.

"No Logan…I don't know what this is…I just know that I had to say goodbye to you, incase this is it. Who knows I may love being at the FBI and they decide to give me a job right away, or they transfer me to a school over there so I can continue my internship, I don't know! In 12 weeks our lives could change, I just wanted to make sure that if this is it, we said our goodbyes." Veronica finished, she knew this was going to be hard, and the looks on Logan's face were killing her, he just looked so hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump on you like that. I just can't believe this could be the last time we see each other, it's just so surreal. I'm gonna miss you."

Veronica gave a little chuckle, she raised her head, "I'm going to miss you too, well I should get going, I have an early day tomorrow" Veronica reached over and squeezed Logan's hand. "Take care of yourself Logan…and try to stay out of trouble, I'm going to be to far away to save your ass".

With a slight laugh and a grin from Logan, he promised her he would be on his best behavior. He squeezed her hand back and then let go. She was making her way to the door when Logan's voice stopped her.

"I Love you" Veronica stopped in her tracks, her voice hitched, she felt like she'd just been punched in the gut. She couldn't bring herself to turn around…all she was able to mutter was his name. "Logan…" she said it so faintly that she wonder if she even said it aloud.

"You don't have to say anything…I'm not expecting you to say it back. I just wanted you to know that I Love You. From the first time you kissed me I knew that I loved you. I'm not telling you this because I want you to stay; I'm telling you I love you so you'll go. All of my life love has been a hard thing for me to except, my parents didn't have a relationship based around love, and I think I loved Lilly, I'm not to sure, but I never doubted my love for you. I Love you Veronica…and I like to think that you loved me to…and" Logan was interrupted by Veronica's usual strong voice, which now seemed small.

"I did…I do…I believe that you loved me". When Veronica turned around Logan was shocked to see her cheeks stained with her tears. He stepped towards her, he was waiting for her to step back, when she didn't he stepped closer until her chest was slightly against his. He reached up and whipped the tears from her cheeks; he bent his head down until their foreheads were resting against each other.

Being this close to him after being apart for so long was killing her. They had their fair share of physical times together, but being this close and it not being entirely sexual was just as hard for her as it was for him. Logan pushed in closer and raised his hand to cup her cheek. Veronica raised her hand until it was wrapped so tightly in Logan's shirt, she was sure it was going to leave red marks behind his neck.

"Veronica…" Logan whispered, they were close…to close, and he didn't want something to happen that they would later regret. Veronica heard him but just pulled him in closer to her. Tears were running down her face, she was trying so hard to keep from sobbing. She raised her head and saw that Logan too had tears in his eyes, before she could say anything more, one single tear feel from his eye, down his cheek to his chin and feel onto his shirt. Veronica raised her hand and whipped the trail that the tear had made on Logan's face; she lifted herself on her tippy toes, pushed her forehead against his and she ever so lightly placed her lips just against his.

She waited to see if he would try and deepen the kiss, but all he did was close his eyes and take a deep breathe. He moved his hand from her face and put them around her back and all the way up to her shoulder blades; once his hands were resting on top of her shoulders he opened his eyes, slightly asking permission to kiss her. She smiled at him and he pulled her as close to his body as he could. Their lips touched ever so lightly, this wasn't time for an intense kiss, this was a slow kiss filled with so much passion that it just made Veronica cry harder, tears now poured down her face, Logan could taste her salty tears as they continued to kiss, but he didn't stop and neither did she. Eventually breathing became an issue, as they pulled apart, both of them kept their eyes closed, they both wanted to savior the moment.

They stood with their heads against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Veronica was the first to break the silence.

"I have to get going…my dad's going to be calling soon." Veronica said as she raised her head from Logan's.

"I know"

Before the tears started again Veronica pulled back, got onto her tippy toes and kissed Logan's forehead. She started to walk towards the door, the tears inevitable at this point; once again Logan's voice stopped her.

"You're going to change the world Veronica Mars." Said Logan tears coming down his face.

Veronica turned around and gave him her best smile, despite the tears and walked out. And from that point on Logan knew, that at this moment…this was their last goodbye.

**Okay so that's it. I had the idea for this story because I re-watched season 1 and 2 over the past couple of days and that made me remember the series finale and this just popped into my mind. This is my first time writing a Veronica Mars story so I don't know if I really caught who these characters are…but I tried. I was actually tearing writing the last part…so enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank-you gargz. **

**NOTE: The title of this story is a song by James Morrison!!**


End file.
